Entre balas y sangre
by Kirchhoff
Summary: Y esta es la historia de cómo el destino a veces juega con nosotros de una manera tan retorcida que nos asusta pero al final nos termina gustando.
1. Chapter 1

En una mansión una mujer se dirige a las escaleras, en toda la casa lo único que se escucha es el ruido de sus tacones al pisar, es una mujer no tan mayor de pelo rosa con un conjunto de falda y saco de color perlado, sube por las escaleras de manera elegante, camina por el pasillo y se posiciona frente a una puerta color blanco, abre la puerta y entra.

-Buenos días ojou-sama. Es hora de levantarse.

-mmm… nos días… cinco minutos más. –Una muchacha responde de entre las sabanas.

-Lo siento ojou-sama, en otra ocasión será si no se levanta llegara tarde a su primer día de clases. –Abriendo las ventanas para iluminar la habitación.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Hoy solo nos presentamos. –Sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos

-No sea necia. Ojousama –Con las manos en la cintura

-¿alguien está en casa?

-No, ojou-sama, salieron temprano.

-Que novedad… en quince minutos bajo. –Levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Como usted ordene.

-Ah y fumi, ¿puedes prepararme el desayuno?

-No tiene que pedirlo. ¿Algo más?

-Comeré con ustedes en la cocina.

-Pero ojou-sama…

-No me tardo

_Ah varios kilómetros de ahí_

-Buenos días señorita. Es una esplendida mañana… hora de levantarse

-… -No hay respuesta alguna de quien está en la cama.

-No me obligue a sacarla de la cama.

-mmm buenos días…

-Ahhh ¿Quién es usted? –El mayordomo se sorprende.

-Sakomizu por favor no haga tanto escándalo. –Una guapa muchacha de veinte años sale del sanitario hacia el cuarto.

-¿No se acuerda de mi?

-Oh señorita Alissa ¿durmió aquí?

-Dormir no fue exactamente lo que hicimos.

-Demasiada información señora.

-Jejeje ¿están mis padres en casa?

-No señorita, salieron temprano.

-Bueno.

-¿Desayunaran?

-Si, aun hay tiempo.

-Con su permiso. -Saliendo del cuarto.

-Sabes podemos bañarnos juntas, para ahorrar tiempo y agua.

-Que ecológica me saliste.

En una gran casa de estilo tradicional japonés, adornada con inmensidad de variedad de flores de todo el mundo, vive una joven junto con sus padres. Tiene una vida normal, asiste a una de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón, tiene amistades, una novia a la que quiere mucho, puede decirse que su vida es la típica de cualquier chica de preparatoria a excepción de que es hija del mafioso más poderoso de todo el continente Asiático.

Por otra parte esta una joven a quien la vida no le ha sonreído mucho que digamos, tiene una familia, si pero es como si no la tuviera, la ocupación de sus padres no les deja mucho tiempo de calidad con ella. Su familia pertenece a la más prestigiosa organización no gubernamental de Japón, son la base de la fuerza policiaca del país del sol naciente ajena a cualquier partido político o tendencia política.

Y esta es la historia de cómo el destino a veces juega con nosotros de una manera tan retorcida que nos asusta pero al final nos termina gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

Una joven vestida de los más normal con una playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla en color negro, tenis del mismo color y con el cabello suelto sale de su cuarto y se dirige a la primer planta de la casa donde espera que su desayuno ya este servido. Llega al vestíbulo y al voltear a ver hacia el comedor ve que se encuentran dos juegos de cubiertos sobre la mesa. Esto no le da buena espina. Decidida a averiguar por qué de este asunto se dirige a la cocina.

-Fumi…

-Ojousama…

-Me puedes decir porque…

-Su hermano esta aquí. –En voz baja Fumi le dice.

-¿Mi hermano? –Respondiendo de la misma forma.

-Mi querida hermanita menor… -Un joven bien parecido hace acto de presencia, es alto, tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos color miel, muy atractivo.

-Reito… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No resistí el impulso de pasar por ti para llevarte a la escuela.

-Habíamos quedado que nos miraríamos por la tarde.

-Vamos nena, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Reito… no empieces –Fumi al ver la interacción de ambos jóvenes ve la necesidad de intervenir si no lo hace es muy probable que terminen peleando.

-Pasen a desayunar… se les hará tarde… así que vayan, vayan, en un momento les servirán el desayuno.

-Gracias Fumi. –Reito se dirige al comedor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Maldito…

-Usted tranquila…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?

-Acaba de llegar, yo me dirigía a su cuarto a decirle cuando usted apareció aquí.

-Demonios… todo iba tan bien…

-No sea dramática… mejor desayune y trate de perderlo…

-Sí, tienes razón, lo bueno que no está en mi mismo grado, ni en el mismo salón ni siquiera en la misma escuela.

-Ojou-sama ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste –Sonriendo

-Otra.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Me puede dar la tarde libre?

-Claro, no tienes que pedirlo Fumi.

-Gracias Ojou-sama. En seguida les sirven el desayuno.

-De nada.

_Mientras tanto en otra casa_

El desayuno para las tortolitas paso rápido entre besos, caricias e insinuaciones subidas de tono por parte de ambas. Al terminar agradecieron a Sakomizu y se despidieron pues era hora de ir a la escuela. Ambas partieron en un Mazda MX-5 Miata en color azul, que le pertenece a Shizuru Fujino única hija del matrimonio de Ako y Sora Fujino. Ellos viven en una gran casa, el jardín cuenta con cientos de hermosas flores que todo el año se ven preciosas por los cuidados que el mayordomo y el jardinero le dan.

Shizuru tiene muchas novias pero a la vez a ninguna, no se ha comprometido con nadie. Actualmente sale con Alissa Sears heredera del centro de investigación sobre enfermedades y curas LabSe, más importante a nivel nacional e internacional. Tiene una vida de lo más normal, comenzara a asistir a su segundo año en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón, a la Academia Fuuka, donde estudia una licenciatura en criminalísticacon esto adquirirá los conocimientos necesarios para afrontar los retos a los cuales su familia se enfrenta día a día. A Shizuru la vida no le ha sonreído mucho que digamos, tiene una familia, si pero es como si no la tuviera, la ocupación de sus padres no les deja mucho tiempo de calidad con ella. Su familia pertenece a la más prestigiosa organización no gubernamental de Japón, son la base de la fuerza policiaca del país del sol naciente ajena a cualquier partido político o tendencia política.

Shizuru llevo a Alissa a la preparatoria Garderobe donde se encuentra cursando su último año, le abrió la puerta del auto para que bajara y se despidieron con tremendo beso que a más de unos de los presentes se les antojo. Shizuru es un peligro andante y constante para hombres y mujeres, por su personalidad y su imagen atrae a muchas personas, aunque ella con el sexo masculino no pasa más allá de una simple amistad.

-¿Vendrás por mi?

-No lo sé, ¿a qué hora saldrás?

-A las dos.

-Paso por ti y vamos a comer ¿te parece?

-Me gusta la idea.

Alissa le da un corto beso en los labios a la ojirubi y entra a la escuela mientras que Shizuru permanece en el estacionamiento viendo a todas las féminas que llegan a la preparatoria, claro que se detiene con las menores de edad, pero entre las que están en ultimo año y alguna que otra profesora Shizuru se da un buen taco de ojo. Todos y todas en el instituto Garderobe la conocen pues fue una alumna ejemplar y estrella en sus años de preparatoria, todos la saludan y ella con la mano corresponde y una que otra sonrisa coqueta.

_Mientras tanto con Reito y Natsuki._

-Listo, te llevo a la escuela.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

-Puedes pero no debes. Vamos hermanita… mi madre me pidió que te llevara y eso are.

-Reito…

-Ojou-sama, se le hará tarde.

-Aun es temprano- viendo su reloj el cual está atrasado pero ella ni en cuenta.

-Ya casi son las nueve ¿a qué hora entras?

-¿Qué?... no puede ser, entro a las nueve. Iré por mis cosas. –Sube corriendo las escaleras.

-Que novedad con Natsuki, siempre llegando tarde.

-¿Le retiro los platos?

-No sé qué esperas. –Reito le responde de manera descortés, se levanta y se va a la sala donde espera a Natsuki.

Natsuki está preparando su mochila, solo una libreta, tres lapiceros, lápiz, sacapuntas y borrador. Está a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando una idea salvaje se formula en su cabeza y automáticamente se le forma una sonrisa en su rostro. Vuelve sobre sus pasos, se cuelga la mochila en la espalda y sale por la ventana de su cuarto. La casa de los Kuga es de dos plantas, es grande y está rodeada de extensa y variada vegetación, cuenta con cientos de flores de muchos colores y gran variedad. No es la primera vez que Natsuki sale por la ventana para escapar de Reito, de su madre o de sus guardaespaldas. Es una experta en fugarse de casa.

Reito es medio hermano de Natsuki por parte de su madre Saeko. Cada uno tiene distinto padre y Reito es mayor que Natsuki por tres años. Al ser mayor que Natsuki quiere controlarla y mas porque es la sucesora del clan Kuga y también porque su madre se lo pidió. Desde pequeño se le inculco que tendría que cuidar y proteger a Natsuki hasta de ella misma pues debe moldearse para ser una digna sucesora de su padre pero ella no le pone las cosas fáciles, ni al ni a nadie, todos conocen a Natsuki y es, por decirlo de alguna manera bonita, un dolor de muelas para todos. Se escapa, se sale de la escuela, es un diamante en bruto pero muy en bruto que no se deja moldear por nada del mundo. Reito no es que sea el hermano modelo, el sabe que si logra controlar a Natsuki tendrá a sí mismo el control del clan Kuga desde las sombras.

Esta sentado con la pierna cruzada y de vez en cuando mira el reloj de su muñeca. Se impacienta y se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, Natsuki se está tardando mucho para su gusto en bajar. Por otro lado Natsuki logro llegar a piso firme, sana y salva, ve que nadie la haya observado bajar por la pared y a pasos sigilosos se dirige hacia el pequeño bosquecillo cerca de su casa, ahí sin que nadie lo sepa, tiene una hermosa motocicleta escondida entre ramas y hojas, las cuales le quita, y sin prenderla aun la mueve hasta la carretera.

Reito logro llegar al cuarto de Natsuki, ve la puerta abierta y entra rápidamente al cuarto donde no ve a Natsuki por ningún lado, entra al baño, en el closet, debajo de la cama y nada, se asoma por la ventana, ni rastro de ella, le pregunta a uno de los empleados que se encuentra en el jardín y le dice que no la ha visto.

-Maldita sea mi suerte, esta me la paga

-Joven ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me pregunta qué pasa? La tonta de Natsuki que se escapo… otra vez… -Reito sale del cuarto que echa lumbre del coraje que siente por la fuga de su hermana.

-Pero esta me la paga… -y baja las escaleras maldiciendo a Natsuki.

Mientras tanto Natsuki ha emprendido el viaje hacia la preparatoria, va en su motocicleta como alma que lleva el chamuco pues ya pasa de su hora de entrada. Esquiva autos, peatones, mascotas, de todo y cuando está a punto de llegar a la escuela recuerda un pequeño detalle: Mai. Olvido pasar por ella. Mai y Natsuki se conocieron en la más tierna infancia, en el jardín de niños, fueron a la escuela elemental y hasta la secundaria juntas. Al crecer y entrar a la adolescencia fueron despertando su sexualidad por el sexo femenino, ambas practicaron con la otra y al terminar la secundaria se hicieron novias. Ahora ya no están en el mismo salón pero si en la misma escuela. Natsuki está estudiando laboratorista clínico pues al egresar a la universidad quiere estudiar para químico fármaco-biólogo mientras que Mai está estudiando gastronomía.

Da la media vuelta en la calle para ir por Mai. Mientras tanto Shizuru se ha subido a su auto y se dirige a sus labores estudiantiles. El tráfico como siempre está a su máximo esplendor y en un semáforo en rojo un auto y una motocicleta esperan a que la luz cambie a verde.


	3. Chapter 3

Para Natsuki Kuga parecía que esa mañana de Agosto iba de mal en peor. Primero su reloj no sonó, en segundo lugar su medio hermano llego de visita sorpresa, vaya mañana y tercero ahora estaba atorada en medio del trafico matutino y contra sus deseos tuvo que detener su motocicleta en aquel semáforo en rojo, su suerte no podría ser peor ¿o sí? Mantenía sus ojos en el semáforo, como si por medio de su vista el semáforo de un momento a otro cambiara por el simple hecho de mirarlo.

Con la vista al frente, las manos en el volante, atenta al semáforo que frente a ella están en rojo. Un instante, solo un momento, unos segundos le tomo girar su cabeza a la izquierda y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la vio, solo eso basto para que se enamorara… ahí justo a su lado, la mira, la más hermosa, fuerte e indomable… motocicleta Harley Davidson que hubiera visto jamás y menos ser conducida por una mujer.

La pelinegra sintió una mirada y sin querer voltear en su totalidad, de reojo observo a la ojirubi, quien tenía una cara de asombro. Se sintió incomoda por la fuerza que la mirada de la desconocida poseía, harta de la situación giro su rostro completamente para encararla. Shizuru se encontraba observando la motocicleta y al sentir que su conductora voltio a verla, subió su mirada y un tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas, inexplicablemente al ver el par de joyas color jade se puso nerviosa y le regalo una sonrisa y sin pensarlo.

-Linda… -Natsuki puso una cara de confusión mezclada con vergüenza.

-… la moto. –Regalándole una sonrisa de comercial.

Natsuki solo entrecerró los ojos y antes de que dijera algo, el sonido del claxon de los demás conductores la interrumpió indicándoles que el semáforo por fin les concedía seguir su camino y cada una siguió su destino.

-Bonita moto y también linda chica. –Decía una Shizuru que a lo lejos miraba como la pelinegra conducía al lado opuesto del de ella.

Por su parte Natsuki maldecía por lo bajo el atrevimiento de la desconocida pero más que nada, su ego estaba afectado, esa mañana no podía ser peor. Llego al domicilio de Mai y antes de tocar a la puerta esta se abrió y apareció un pequeño niño como de 9 años.

-Hola Natsuki.

-Hola Takumi…

-Mi hermana ya se fue hace rato.

-Gracias… ¿Qué no vas a ir a la escuela?

-No, tengo un poco de fiebre.

-Muy bien, descansa y que te recuperes pronto para hacer nuestro torneo de Fifa.

-Sí, esta vez te voy a ganar.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos. Entra y no le abras a extraños.

-Sí, hasta luego Natsuki –Natsuki se acerco al pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello.

-Adiós.

Natsuki maldecía su suerte, llegaría tarde el primer día, vaya novedad con ella, solo esperaba que la dejaran pasar, pero ahora que lo pensaba parecía que era su día de suerte si no la dejaban entrar pues no era su culpa, y podía irse a algún bar, local de juegos, o simplemente pasear por la ciudad en su motocicleta. De pronto se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa enorme se le dibujo en su bello rostro, el día comenzaba a mejorar.

Por su parte Shizuru llego a la universidad. Los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento se le quedaron viendo. Ella sin duda es una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra y a donde quiera que va levanta suspiros. Con su porte tan fino, su elegancia, su asentó, todo en combinación es exquisito. Se bajo del vehículo y saluda a toda persona que se encuentra en su camino, a todos les regala esa sonrisa de comercial. Sus clases no eran corridas tenia horas libres entre sus asignaturas y las aprovecharía para ir a ver a una chica con la que había quedado.

Por su parte Natsuki no llego a la escuela se fue de largo con destino incierto. Fue un rato a un local de juegos, estuvo un rato y se fue ya que su celular sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Lo leyó y vio que era una invitación de una de sus compañeras de parranda. Su mañana sin proponérselo estaba mucho mejor y ella que no se quería levantar. Montando su fiera de hierro partió rumbo a aquel local donde sería el encuentro.

Shizuru por su parte termino las primeras horas del día y se fue a encontrarse con esa chica. Sin saberlo ambas llegaron al mismo local y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar estacionamiento para sus preciados vehículos. La primera en llegar a la puerta del local fue Natsuki. Las paredes estaban formadas por cristal por lo cual se podía ver el interior, busco a su compañera con la mirada y la vio pero acompañada de Reito, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció.

"Maldito seas Reito, utilizar a Tomoe así, no se vale…" Sintió como Reito volteo hacia la calle y antes de que la mirara se agacho y fue cubierta por la flora que adorna el exterior del local. Sin darse cuenta Natsuki, Shizuru la estaba observando desde hace un buen rato, como parecía que estaba vigilando a alguien dentro del local y después como se escondía. Le causo gracia, este comportamiento tan autentico, tan espontaneo y una linda sonrisa se le formo en los labios. Shizuru levanto la vista y localizo a la chica y vio que estaba acompañada por ese tipo tan desagradable, sin quererlo la sonrisa desapareció.

La chica que las citó a ambas no era otra más que Tomoe, a Natsuki porque Reito se lo pidió y a Shizuru porque quería verla y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Ambos, Reito y Tomoe conversaban, cuando la peliverde sintió que alguien la estaba mirando pero al voltear no vio a nadie y es que Shizuru utilizo la misma táctica de Natsuki agacharse para que las plantas la cubrieran.

Natsuki seguía en la misma posición viendo entre los arbustos cuando sintió que alguien se posiciono a su altura, sin duda pensó que no era su día de suerte cuando reconoció a la chica como la que le bajo el ego hasta el suelo al decirle linda a la moto y no a ella. Por su parte Shizuru sintió el peso de una mirada y giro su rostro cuando su rojo mirar se cruzo con los esmeralda de Natsuki el tiempo se detuvo para ambas y sin que la ojirubi se diera cuenta un leve carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu… -La ojiverde entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba a Shizuru quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo… -Natsuki se trabo por el enojo que sentía, pero más que enojo era el sentirse menos que su motocicleta, Shizuru sonrió ante este gesto de enfado por parte de la peli cobalto y para aligerar el ambiente comenzó por presentarse.

-Hola… chica de la linda moto… -Este comentario altero a Natsuki y se vio reflejado en su cara que se torno en un rojo marca coraje porque la ojirubi no le decía a ella linda pero si a su moto. En un intento por responderle a Shizuru los cachetes de Natsuki se inflaron un poco por el coraje que sentía y parecía un pececito esto causo que Shizuru comenzara a reír no en forma escandalosa pero si en una forma que Natsuki sintió como una ofensa, porque se estaba riendo de ella.

-Mi nombre es Shizuru y ¿el tuyo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Keli…

-¿Keli?

-Si… Qué liimporta -Y del enojo que sentía se levanto y se cruzo de brazos.

-Que mal educada… -Imitando el gesto, se puso de pie.

-Me insulta y se ríe en mi cara ¿y yo soy la mal educada? –Volteando su cara en signo de indignación.

-No me burlo de ti, solo que tus gestos son tiernos, solo eso. –Shizuru desvió la mirada pues realmente le parecían muy tiernas las reacciones de la desconocida de la motocicleta y no quería que se diera cuenta de que había teñido de carmín su rostro, una vez más.

A Natsuki esta declaración la tomo por sorpresa, poco a poco descruzo sus brazos y miro a Shizuru que miraba a cualquier parte, menos a ella. Pensó que tal vez si fue un poco maleducada, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando se percato de algo, estaban en el campo de visión de Reito y de Tomoe quienes se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban afuera del local, Shizuru al no ver que la chica decía nada la miro y siguió la mirada de la peli azul encontrándose con un par de ojos que las miraban muy raro. Perdió el contacto con esos ojos cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba, no de manera brusca, sino con delicadeza pero a la vez con la suficiente fuerza para moverla del lugar.

Miro aquella mano que se aferraba a la suya y sintió algo en su corazón un palpitar raro, tal vez debía ir al medico, aunque era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Iban prácticamente corriendo Natsuki delante y detrás Shizuru, ambas unidas por sus manos. Shizuru por ir contemplando a su raptora tropezó pero no toco el suelo, su guía, la persona que la había tomado sin su consentimiento en un movimiento rápido la envolvió en sus brazos e hizo todo lo posible por que la ojirubi no recibiera ni un solo rasguño y el impacto lo recibió ella. Natsuki cubrió a Shizuru con su cuerpo.

Shizuru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, estaba sobre la peli azul y podía escuchar el latir de su corazón pues su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Natsuki.

-¿Estás bien?

-… -No hubo respuesta hablada solo una afirmación con la cabeza.

-Bien…

Varias personas se acercaron a ellas para ayudarlas a ponerse de pie, pero Shizuru al pisar sintió una molestia en su tobillo derecho, Natsuki la abrazo para que no cayera y después de agradecer a las personas que las ayudaron, volteo hacia atrás y comprobó que detrás de ellas venían Reito y Tomoe, sin pensarlo levanto a Shizuru con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a correr.

-Me vas a tirar, bájame.

-No, tenemos que correr y tú no puedes ni sostenerte en pie.

Shizuru se quejaba porque Natsuki la había tomado como un costal de papas y la cargaba de igual manera.

-Suéltame, bájame –Y le daba golpes con ambas manos a Natsuki

-Si sigues haciendo eso te voy a tirar pero no será mi culpa.

Natsuki localizo su motocicleta, acomodo a Shizuru.

-Mi auto…

-Dime como es y mandare por él. -Le coloco el casco, se subió delante y tomando ambos brazos de Shizuru los paso por su vientre.

-Sujétate fuerte… muy fuerte. –Shizuru se sonrojo, Natsuki ni cuenta se dio por el casco que portaba Shizuru y arranco la motocicleta.

En cuanto lo hizo unos muy agitados Reito y Tomoe llegaban para ver como en la lejanía se perdían.

-Maldita sea… -Reito pateaba al aire por su frustración.

-Comparto el sentimiento, maldita sea Natsuki…

Shizuru tenía los ojos cerrados y con todas su fuerzas se aferraba a esa desconocida de la cual no sabía ni su nombre y que en tan pocos minutos la había hecho sentir tantas cosas ajenas a ella, entre ellas un latir muy extraño de su corazón, al igual que de sus manos, sentía un cosquilleo recorrerlas y su estomago parecía que daba vueltas. También sentía un sentimiento extraño, ella siempre era la que protegía a los demás, pero esta mujer la había cuidado a ella.

Natsuki condujo hasta un hospital, al llegar aparco en un lugar seguro para su motocicleta y para ellas, Shizuru seguía aferrada a ella así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar las monos de su acompañante y ella misma retirarlas lentamente, al ya no sentir el agarre de Shizuru sintió que algo le faltaba, pero no supo descifrar que era.

Por su parte la ojirubi por fin abrió los ojos, Natsuki le retiro el casco y colocándolo en el manubrio de la maquina la cargo en sus brazos como un novio toma a la novia la noche de la boda y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. Shizuru se aferro al cuello de Natsuki y se acurruco en su pecho, respirando su aroma y sin quererlo de nuevo escucho el latir de su corazón que era algo irregular. Cerró los ojos, por extraño que le pareciera con la desconocida se sentía más que segura.

-Tal vez tu lesión no sea grave pero lo mejor es estar seguras.

-Si… seguras…

Mientras Shizuru estaba en la sala de emergencias Natsuki pensaba sobre su comportamiento, nunca había realizado tantas cosas y menos con una completa desconocida, ni siquiera con Mai, esa chica era rara, la hacía sentir rara a ella y que hiciera las cosas sin pensar era muy raro. Ahora que lo pensaba debió dejarla en el restaurant, no se explicaba el porqué la había traído con ella.

Una enfermera la saco de sus pensamientos al informarle que podía pasar por la ojirubi, ella pago la cuenta del hospital y fue por Shizuru, quien solo tenía el pie vendado.

-No es anda de gravedad, solo de tres días a una semana de reposo y quedara como nueva.

-Gracias doctor.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Tú te tropezaste y yo…

-Lo siento, creo que no iniciamos con el pie derecho…

Natsuki miro el pie vendado de Shizuru que resultaba ser el derecho y comenzó a reír por el comentario de la ojirubi quien le siguió en las risas. Al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera las reprendió porque aun estaban en el hospital.

-Lo siento… jejejeje.

-De verdad, lo sentimos…

-Solo guarden silencio. –Y la enfermera se alejo de ella. Natsuki con su dedo índice le decía a Shizuru que guardara silencio

-Shhhhh jejejeje… creo que te debo doble disculpa, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-No, fue mi culpa, yo tropecé y pues caí… pero pudo ser peor si no hubiera sido por ti.

-Si bueno… yo… no fue nada…

-Gracias… ammm

-Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga –Y le extendía una mano.

-Shizuru Fujino, encantada. –Correspondiendo el saludo.

Por la tarde, ya casi la noche una muy sonriente peli azul llegaba a su casa, estaba tarareando una canción y con su dedo le daba vueltas al llavero que traía. Al entrar fue recibida por Fumi quien noto que Natsuki estaba muy feliz y lo demostraba.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Buenas tardes Fumi –Le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo te va?

-Bien… ¿Y a usted? -

-Bien –Sonriendo. -¿No ibas a salir hoy?

-Sí, su hermano me mantuvo ocupada.

-El no manda en esta casa Fumi, debiste ir. ¿Aun estas a tiempo? –Mirando su reloj- Te llevo.

-No señorita…

-Pero mira quien se digno llegar. –Natsuki reconocía la voz de su madre y volteando hacia la cima de las escaleras la miraba, ahora sabía quien había entretenido a Fumi.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a ver como esta mi revoltosa hija.

-Claro…

\- Y a presentarte a tu novia.

* * *

Hola, gracias por su comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo, siento el tardarme tanto, nos vemos la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

-Jajajajajajaja

Fumi abrió los ojos como platos al ver y escuchar a una divertida Natsuki que se reía a todo pulmón de su madre. Saeko por su parte tenía una cara de enojo total. En la frente comenzaba a saltarle una vena por el coraje que sentía por las risas de su hija. Pero ambas estaban sorprendidas, ellas esperaban que Natsuki maldijera, golpeara algo o gritoneara pero nada de eso paso, lo más improbable sucedió. Harta de la situación Saeko por fin hablo.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-… espera… no… jajajajajaja

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido?

-Tu… -Al ver que los ojos de su madre destellaron peligrosamente añadió. - …comentario

-¿Te drogaste?

-Jejeje no… -Recuperando la seriedad -Si no te has dado cuenta, madre, ya tengo novia.

-Natsuki puedes tener las novias que quieras, pero te casaras solo con quien nosotros digamos.

-Gracias mama, ¿sabes cuantas personas quisieran escuchar lo que me acabas de decir? eres grande Saeko.

-Gracias hija…

-Pero me casare con quien yo quiera no con quien ustedes digan. Es mi vida y yo decido con quien la comparto.

-Natsuki… Natsuki, hija mía, no pensé que fueras tan tonta para pensar de esa manera… nuestras decisiones no son negociables,

-Ah de ser algo genético…

-¿Qué?

-Madre no pretendas venir a imponerme a no sé quién y que no diga nada, por Dios.

-No es motivo para que me insultes

-¿Qué crees que tú estás haciendo conmigo? Insultarme al pretender que me case con quien tú y papa eligieron.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién es y…

-Es lo mismo, da lo mismo si conozco a la susodicha o no…

-Tal vez al conocerla cambies de opinión es una chica muy inteligente, muy bella, de buena posición…

-Alto, alto Saeko, ni ella ni yo somos mercancía, es como si me la trataras de vender…

-No, solo estoy diciendo como es, es muy educada, es un buen partido para ti.

-A todo esto ¿no sería más lógico que trataran de casarme con un hombre? digo por lo de la descendencia y esas cosas.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI los niños los pueden adoptar, además este matrimonio es mas por negocio que por querer sucesores…

-Buen punto…

-¿Entonces es un sí?

-No… es un: gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy interesada. Y si me disculpas madre tengo cosas que hacer. –Natsuki comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Detente ahí Natsuki Kuga. –Su madre solo usaba su nombre completo cuando estaba completamente enojada, la ojiverde detuvo su andar y lentamente se giro.

-Quieras o no lo vas a hacer, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que te casaras cuando termines la preparatoria, tomaras el lugar de tu padre y tendrás una esposa, una mujer que tu padre y yo elegimos y ni tus idioteces del amor y esas tonterías van a interferir en lo que planeamos para ti y tu futuro.

-No me puedes obligar… no puedes pretender que yo me case con una desconocida solo por que los grandes señores Kuga así lo decidieron y lo que ellos dicen es ley y se hace, conmigo no va… -Su madre no la dejo terminar pues le dio una tremenda cachetada que hasta Fumi, que estaba aun ahí viendo la interacción de madre e hija, se llevo las manos al rostro y cubrió su boca con ellas.

Saeko se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, nunca en su vida hizo algo igual, pero en su sentir era lo justo, su hija la estaba ofendiendo.

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga y punto.

Natsuki tenía la cara volteada hacia un lado por la cachetada que su madre le propino, más que el golpe lo que le dolían eran las palabras de Saeko, el no consultarla en nada en lo referente a su compromiso, el no preguntarle qué es lo que quería hacer de su vida.

-¡NO! -Y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Ven acá! ¡Te estoy hablando! –Y subió detrás de ella.

Natsuki entro a su recamara y cerró la puerta, Saeko llego y sin pedir permiso quiso abrirla pero no lo consiguió, Natsuki cerró por dentro.

-Abre la puerta Natsuki.

-Lárgate Saeko, déjame en paz.

-Te quiero mucho hija, pero no permitiré que seas irrespetuosa con tu padre y conmigo, nosotros siempre te hemos dado todo. Todo lo que tú quieres lo tienes y ahora que te pedimos un favor nos dices que no.

-Que comparas lo que ustedes me dan con lo que me estas pidiendo Saeko, me estas pidiendo que renuncie a mi novia, a la mujer que amo, a mi deseo de ser doctora, a mi libertad… no hay punto de comparación.

-No discutiré contigo, ya está decidido… hoy mismo tenemos una cena, ahí se conocerán e iniciaran su relación.

-No

-Si no vas, despediré a Fumi y todo aquel que tenga contacto contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Serias capas de eso?

-De eso y de muchas cosas más soy capaz Natsuki así que no me retes.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, esa reja impedirá que te vuelvas a escabullir de la protección de tu hermano. Nos vemos en unas horas. –Y se alejo. Mientras tanto Natsuki en su recamara miraba con ojos encolerizados la reja que en su ventana colocaron, y en un intento de sacar su frustración la tomo con las dos manos e intentó jalarla hacia su persona, no consiguió moverla ni unos milímetros.

-Muy bien Saeko, si eso quieres, hoy conoceré a mi prometida y hare que no quiera verme nunca más en su vida…-Decía para sí misma al tiempo que se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Maldita sea… mi suerte –Debajo en el jardín miraba aun burlón Reito que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla detrás de la reja.

Unas horas después…

Una aburrida Natsuki se encuentra en la barra de aquel bar donde se lleva a cabo la dichosa cena. Como es menor de edad está tomando un refresco. Al no tener ningún interés en interactuar con las personas de la fiesta ha pasado el rato jugando con los cubos de hielo de su bebida. Esta con sus pensamientos y juegos cuando un aroma muy peculiar llega a ella, al momento levanta la vista y voltea, viendo a Shizuru. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Natsuki quería asustarte, no lo conseguí.

-Suerte para la próxima Fujino… además es algo difícil con las muletas.

-Si hacen mucho ruido. Ya te dije que me digas Shizuru.

-Me gusta Fujino. –Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo. –Digo, me gusta tu apellido.

-¿No te gusto yo? - Su cara mostro una gran tristeza como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto.

-Sí, digo no, si, no me mal interpretes, yo… ah rayos… eres muy guapa, pero me refería a que… -levanto la vista y vio que Shizuru tenía una sonrisa, una hermosa y linda sonrisa. – Tienes un lindo nombre… y eres muy bonita… -Shizuru se sonrojo por la tranquilidad y serenidad con que Natsuki le dijo dichas palabras.

-Gracias…-

-Shizuru ¿pero que te paso?

El momento fue interrumpido por una Alyssa que llegaba a donde ambas se encontraban.

-Alyssa un pequeño accidente, no es nada grave.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que te ocasiono esto? Dímelo par…

-No fue ningún idiota, de hecho gracias a esto conocí a una persona muy linda.

Shizuru lo decía al tiempo que enfocaba a Natsuki, la ojiverde quien había vuelto a su bebida y le daba la espalda a Shizuru se sonrojo por la declaración de la ojirubi.

-Así que fue una mujer, de seguro una descerebrada como las que te rodean.

-Alyssa tranquila, no te expreses así de ella.

-Tú siempre tan comprensiva…

-No es para tanto…te presento a Natsuki Kuga.

-Ya la conozco.

-Así es ya nos conocemos. –Natsuki se encontraba de frente a ambas.

-O si ¿de dónde se conocen?

-Estamos en el mismo salón.

-Si… por desgracia –Lo decía de manera despectiva Alyssa.

Natsuki entrecerró los ojos al ver a Alyssa, Shizuru quería decir algo pero no pudo ya que Saeko las interrumpió.

-Oh, buenas noches. ¿Cómo están chicas?

-Buenas noches Kuga-san. –Alyssa la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches. –Shizuru solo la saludo así, y esto no paso desapercibido para Natsuki, quien miraba que entre ambas existía un aura extraña.

-Si me permiten me robare a Natsuki unos segundos.

-Claro Kuga-San no se preocupe róbesela el tiempo que quiera.

Saeko tomo del brazo a su hija y la alejo.

-Vaya, si mi hija no es nada tonta.

-¿De que hablas Saeko?

-Yo pensé que no se conocían, pero veo que ya están hablando y todo. Me da mucho gusto hija, es hora de que hagas el anuncio de tu compromiso.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?

-Si hija ella es tu prometida, no es bella.- Saeko volteo a donde Alyssa y Shizuru se encontraban. Natsuki enfoco su atención en Shizuru y sin pensarlo salieron las palabras de su boca.

-Sí, muy bella…

-Bueno el escenario es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-Natsuki, debes hacer el anuncio.

-Pero… -Saeko empujo a Nat para que caminara al pequeño escenario del lugar, mientras lo hacia la ojiverde comenzaba a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez por eso la aura tan extraña entre ambas, ahora entendía las palabras dichas por su madre, Shizuru era muy educada, muy bella e inteligente. Tal vez si hablaba con ella llegarían a un acuerdo para no llevar a cabo el matrimonio. Y con esos pensamientos llego al escenario donde al momento de tomar el micrófono se escucho un gran ruido alertando la atención de las personas hacia ella.

-Perdón… buenas noches, espero estén disfrutando de esta velada, yo… quiero hacer un anuncio… -De pronto todo lo que pensó se le vino a la mente al mismo tiempo y no era capaz de decir algo, se quedo en silencio, la gente comenzaba a hablar entre ella, estaba nerviosa, demasiado, sus manos sudaban y sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Así estuvo hasta que cruzo su mirada con Shizuru, se armo de un valor que no tenía.

-Quiero invitar a la señorita… -Invitaría a Shizuru a que la acompañara al escenario pero se le hizo injusto ya que traía las muletas, así que aprovechando que el micrófono es inalámbrico, de un salto bajo del escenario y llego a donde Shizuru estaba. Llego a ella y agarrando su mano prosiguió.

-Yo Natsuki Kuga, quiero pedir la mano de Shizuru Fujino en matrimonio…

-Ara…

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?!


	6. Chapter 6

-Pero que desastre Natsuki ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a los Sears? ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué mi hija es una idiota total que confundió a su prometida?

Natsuki no decía nada, tenía la vista en el suelo, de pronto las formas del piso eran mucho más interesantes que los regaños de Saeko. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse. Esta vez sí que se voló la barda. Y sin proponérselo recordó lo que sucedió con anterioridad.

_-¿Qué? – Una alterada Tomoe gritaba atrayendo la atención de varias personas. Reito estaba que no lo creía, tenía una cara de total incredulidad._

_-¿Tu hermana es novia de Shizuru?, ilusa, Shizuru es mía y ahora mismo se lo voy a demostrar. –Tomoe hizo el intento de caminar al centro del lugar pero fue interceptada por Reito quien la agarro del brazo y la jalo para que no fuera a hacer un escándalo. Ya suficiente tenía con que su hermana se equivocara de novia para sumarle una pelea._

_-Tomoe cálmate… así que por eso huyeron esta mañana…_

_-Sí, desgraciada de Natsuki…hija de su…_

_-¡¿Qué?! –_

_Alyssa era la más alterada, su grito fue más potente que el de Tomoe y muchas personas la miraron feo. Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos y atentos para ver la respuesta de Shizuru. Los padres de Alyssa, Hiro y Naomi junto con Saeko estaban brindando por la unión de sus familias pero las palabras de Natsuki hicieron que los tres escupieran el contenido de sus respectivas copas._

_-Ara… no sé qué decir Natsuki, estoy muy alagada por tu propuesta. Debemos conocernos más, tratarnos._

_-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Es un sí?_

_-Es un… _

_La mayoría de las personas desconocían que ella no era la prometida y entre el público comenzaron a escucharse voces que decían, dile que si, aww que romántico, di que si, entre otras. Shizuru miro alrededor del salón, todos los ojos estaba sobre ellas incluso los meseros se detuvieron a ver cuál sería su respuesta. Encaro a Natsuki y mirándola directo a los ojos._

_-Eres muy linda y sé que lo más lógico sería que te dijera que sí, pero no soy fácil Natsuki Kuga, debes luchar por mí, claro si quieres._

_-Básicamente nos conocimos hoy, entiendo lo que me dices, me ofendería si aceptaras a la primera._

_-Ara…_

_-Sí, lo que te pido es que nos tratemos mas, que nos conozcamos y si en un futuro las cosas suceden pues bienvenida a mi vida Shizuru Fujino. Rectifico mi propuesta. –Aclarándose la garganta. –Yo Natsuki Kuga te pido a ti Shizuru Fujino que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y de… amm… ser parte de tus días… con una propuesta de matrimonio, en unos cuantos años, no ahora o mañana… ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_Shizuru estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Natsuki, es cierto tenían un día de conocerse y no comprendía el porqué de la propuesta de la ojiverde. Lo quería entender. _

_-Sí… a ambas cosas, primero salir y después casarnos. -Se acerco a Natsuki y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_La mayoría de los presentes aplaudieron, sin dudarlo eran una pareja perfecta, incluso hubo uno que otro chiflido. Tomoe quería interrumpir esa escena pero Reito no se lo permitió, a su hermana le esperaba algo peor con la furia de Saeko. Alyssa comenzó a llorar pero nadie le prestó atención pues la pareja del momento les estaba sonriendo a todos._

-Y no dices nada, pero si serás…, si serás… -

Saeko hacia el ademan de querer golpear a Natsuki pero no podía, por mas enojada que estuviera ella comprendía que también tuvo culpa al no decirle el nombre de la susodicha, pero no admitiría su error.

-Saeko tú no me dijiste quien era, recuerdo tus palabras "si mi hija no es nada tonta, yo pensé que no se conocían, pero veo que ya están hablando y todo"

-Me refería a Alyssa chan no a esa… Fujino.

-Para tu información a Alyssa la conozco desde hace 6 años, estamos en el mismo salón. No puedo creerlo mama, ni siquiera sabes quienes son mis compañeros de escuela.

-No me quieras echar la culpa, yo solo soy culpable de tener una hija tan tonta. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle matrimonio a esa tipa? con cualquier otra te lo hubiera pasado pero no con ella.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Shizuru?

-Aaaaahhhh, de Shizuru, ¿ella es tu estúpida noviecilla por la que no querías este compromiso?

-No te expreses a si de ella.

-Y la defiendes… te desconozco completamente Natsuki, esa tipa te lavo el cerebro.

-Nadie me ha lavado nada, te pido de la manera más atenta que la respetes, en primera porque no está presente y en segunda porque es mi prometida, novia, algo asi y merece tu respeto madre.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque de mi cuenta corre que no te cases con ella, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque ese matrimonio no se lleve a cabo.

-Lamento decirte que eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A llevar a mi novia a su casa.

Y Natsuki se alejo de la bodega donde tuvo la discusión con su madre, llego a donde estaba Shizuru junto con Alyssa que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lloraba como Magdalena.

-¿Pero porque? Yo te amo Shizuru, cásate conmigo no con esa.

-Le he dado mi palabra, acepte casarme con ella.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Si a penas esta mañana tuvimos relaciones tu y yo?

Natsuki abrió los ojos de manera exagerada al escuchar a Alyssa

-Demasiada información.

-Si así como lo oyes maldita, Shizuru es mía y de nadie más, eres una arrebata-novias. –Y seguía llorando. Saeko estaba junto a los Sears, quienes se encontraban muy sorprendidos y enojados por el giro de los acontecimientos y los tres fueron testigos del llanto de Alyssa.

-Mi hija está sufriendo, por tu hija Saeko.

-Lo sé Hiro, yo no sé qué paso, mi hija es una idiota.

-Tiene que cumplir el acuerdo.

-Cuando un Kuga da su palabra la cumple. Mi hija se ha comprometido con la señorita Fujino, no hay vuelta de hoja. –Quien decía esas palabras no era otro más que Kaoru Kuga, padre de Natsuki.

-Lamento mucho esta situación Hiro.

-¿Lo lamentas? Mi hija está llorando, sufriendo…

-¿Pero porque mama? ¿Por qué me hace esto? –Alyssa llegaba donde se encontraban sus padres en compañía de los Kuga.

-Esa idiota me la quito, me quito a Shizuru.

-¿Qué? ¿Alyssa que estás diciendo?

-Shizuru es mía, esa perra me la quito.

Kaoru se aclaro la garganta, Saeko no sabía que decir y los padres de Alyssa estaban muy avergonzados por las palabras de su hija.

-Hija mía el dolor te hace decir tonterías. –Hiro trato de abrazar a Alyssa para que dejara de hablar pero ella se zafo de su agarre.

-No son tonterías hasta hoy en la mañana Shizuru y yo dormimos juntar, en la misma cama y ahora resulta que se casara con la idiota de Kuga, es que no papa.

-Hija…

Mientras tanto Natsuki estaba con Shizuru, estaban conversando, eran el centro de atención de todas las personas que aún estaban en la fiesta.

-Eres cruel Natsuki ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Alyssa?

-No es cruel, es la verdad. Debe de sacarte de su cabeza, eres mi prometida. O ¿ya te arrepentiste?

-No, aun no me arrepiento pero tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

-Lo sé, largo y tendido… ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-Ara, Natsuki ya quiere tener luna de miel. –El comentario tomo por la guardia baja a Nat quien se sonrojo.

-¿Qué? No… aun no… es muy tranquila tu casa, para hablar sin interrupciones, digo.

-Sí, Vamos. -Shizuru hizo el intento a tomar las muletas para caminar pero Natsuki se le adelanto y llamando a uno de los meseros le pidió que llevara las muletas a su automóvil, y en brazos tomo a Shizuru quien paso sus brazos por la nuca de la pelinegra. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes en el lugar. Para la mayoría eran la pareja ideal, mientras que para otros ellas jamás debieron de conocerse.

-¿así que Natsuki quiere poseerme?

-Si sigues haciendo esos comentarios terminaremos en el piso y no será por mi culpa.

-¿Ara quieres tomarme aquí en el piso, frente a toda esta gente? Natsuki no tiene vergüenza.

-Shizuru…

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas, gracias por sus comentarios son geniales. Nos estamos viendo.


	7. Chapter 7

-Que pases buenas noches Shizuru.

-Gracias e igualmente Natsuki.

Shizuru suspiraba al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, apoyaba su cabeza en la fina madera de la puerta, aun tenía las manos en el picaporte cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Y sin moverse de su lugar hablo.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Cada maldita palabra. –Su acompañante le decía.

Shizuru por fin se digno a ver a su interlocutora, encarándola, girando su cuerpo quedando completamente frente a su acompañante una pelirroja con facciones gatunas y de un color de ojos verdes lima.

-Que suerte tienes. –Lo decía al tiempo de sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Ni lo digas… -Shizuru se acerco a un mueble donde tomo dos copas y una botella de vino, vertió el fermentado líquido en ambas y le entrego una copa a Nao.

-Gracias… cuando tu madre se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo. –Alzando su copa. –Salud por eso. -Shizuru imito el gesto, alzo su copa y le dio un trago.

-¿Sí? eso no importa, lo importante es que logre acercarme a ella y de una manera tan fácil… -La pelirroja noto la expresión de la chica frente a ella, en su rostro se reflejaba ¿temor?

-¿Qué?

-Que da miedo.

-oh por Alá ¿tú tienes miedo? No lo puedo creer…

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero cuando las cosas resultan tan fáciles es porque hay algo malo.

-No solo tu madre se alterara…

-Me importa menos que nada que él también lo haga, no es nadie para mandar en mi vida.

-¿No es a lo que te referías?

-No, al maldito destino…

-Pues será el destino o será el sereno pero yo me piro, ya es tarde y tu conquista se me escapara. –Tomando el resto de la copa.

La pelirroja camino a la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta le hablo a Shizuru.

-Tienes razón, al igual que tu no le temo a tu madre o a tu padre sino a la reacción que tendrá tu amada cuando se entere. –Y salió de aquella casa.

-Sí, si no tengo cuidado la heriré… -Tomo su copa y se bebió de un solo trago su contenido.

Pasaban de las once cuando Natsuki salió de la mansión Fujino, en vez de irse a su casa se desvió tenía que ver a Mai y contarle el giro de los acontecimientos, mientras más pronto lo hiciera mejor ya que en el evento hubo periodistas y lo más seguro es que a primera hora el anuncio de su compromiso estuviera en las principales publicaciones.

Llego a casa de Mai, las luces estaban ya apagadas. No podía tocar el timbre y simplemente decir que quería hablar con Mai, su padre no la dejaría. Busco en el suelo algo que pudiera lanzar a la ventana de Mai, encontró algunas piedrecillas, se agacho, las tomo y las guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rodeo la casa y localizando la ventana del cuarto de Mai lanzo una piedra, espero unos segundos y lanzo una segunda, de nuevo un lapso esperando respuesta que no llego, lanzo una tercera y una luz fue encendida. Lanzo una cuarta y la ventana se abrió por ella una enojada Mai se asomo, mostrándole un reloj a Natsuki. La ojiverde le mando un mensaje de texto diciéndole: "voy a subir".

El cuarto de Mai está en la segunda planta, Natsuki comenzó a subir por medio de una tubería y por su gran agilidad, llego a la ventana donde fue recibida por un dulce beso de una muy cariñosa Mai que se hizo a un lado para que Natsuki pasara a la seguridad del interior de su cuarto. En cuanto Natsuki llego al piso, sana y salva, Mai se lanzo a sus brazos y capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Natsuki la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a ella, Mai pasó sus brazos por la nuca de Natsuki y así estuvieron unos momentos, besándose apasionadamente hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, solo un poco, seguían abrazadas, sin decirse nada, solo de vez en cuando se daban besos rápidos.

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

-No –Mai movía su cabeza negativamente pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, y besaba a Natsuki a quien la cercanía de Mai estaba turbando sus sentidos y su juicio, si seguían así Natsuki no sería capaz de contenerse. Tenían años de conocerse, prácticamente toda la vida pero nunca han pasado de besos y carisias subidas de tono, nunca han logrado concretar el acto sexual. Y para Natsuki la cercanía de su amada era perturbadora, al verla en pijama con solo un short corto, muy corto y una playera sin mangas que se pegaba seximente a sus curvas la ojiverde comenzaba a perder el poco control que tenia.

-Muy bonitos, como su dueña… -Y se volvían a besar, para Mai también era una tortura tener a Natsuki tan cerca y no pasar de simples besos, pero era algo que admiraba de su amada ojiverde, que no quería tomar su honor antes de casarse. Además parecía que el destino estaba en su contra porque en varias ocasiones en las cuales las cosas iban tomando un rumbo mas intimo fueron descubiertas, la primera vez por Takumi, después por los padres de Mai, por amigos de ambas, era como si el universo conspirara en su contra.

Se amaban tanto que la simple presencia de la otra bastaba, como ahora que solo estaban abrazadas, Natsuki tenía su barbilla en el hombro de Mai y estaba abrazada a su cintura, pegada totalmente a ella. Estuvieron así unos minutos, en silencio. Mai tenía los ojos cerrados estaba disfrutando el perfume que desprende Natsuki, su toque, de la sensación de sentir sus cercanía. Natsuki por su parte miraba las fotos que Mai tiene en su tocador de ellas dos, hay de varias personas pero la mayoría son de ellas dos juntas.

-Cásate conmigo. –Mai abrió sus ojos en el acto y se alejo un poco de Natsuki para verla a la cara. Natsuki le regalo una sonrisa y viendo directo a sus ojos le volvió a decir.

-Cásate conmigo.

Mai no fue capaz de decir nada porque comenzaron a tocar su puerta e intentaron abrirla. Agradecía que el seguro estuviera puesto, era su padre.

-Mai, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Con quién hablas?

Mai le cubrió la boca a Natsuki con sus manos para que no dijera nada, era la primera vez que le decía que se casara con ella, estaba sorprendida pero también asustada, muy asustada por la presencia de su padre.

-Papa, estoy bien, prendí la tele no puedo dormir, tengo insomnio.

-Abre la puerta Mai.

-Estoy bien papa.

-Hace rato escuche ruidos.

-A lo mejor un gato en los cubos de basura, no se padre yo no escuche.

-Hija abre, quiero cerciorarme que estés bien.

-No seas necio papa, estoy bien, estaba a punto de tomar un baño, no estoy presentable.

-Voy a ir por tu madre.

-Papa, no es necesario.

Detrás de la puerta hubo un silencio, Natsuki tomo las manos de su amada y las quito de su boca. La contemplo por unos instantes y después hablo.

-Hice algo malo Mai…

-Si venir a estas horas y entrar a mi cuarto a escondida.

-No, eso no… bueno si pero otra cosa…

Mai vio la seriedad de Natsuki eran pocas las veces en las cuales Natsuki mostraba esa faceta.

-¿Qué hiciste Natsuki?

-Yo… -Acomodo las manos de Mai entre las suyas. –Mai yo… quiero que te calmes, y no me interrumpas, no digas nada hasta que haya terminado de contarte.

-Me estas asustando…

-Prométemelo…

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-Bien, yo… mi madre… le propuse… mi madre… me obligo… y entonces… me amenazo… -Las palabras de Natsuki murieron pues alguien toco la puerta, otra vez.

-Mai, abre la puerta.

Dentro Mai se puso de pie y agarrando la mano de Natsuki la condujo al baño, la metió a la ducha y ella se metió junto con ella.

-Lo siento. –Le dijo a Natsuki en voz baja y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Mama, ¡estoy en la ducha, si quieres entrar entra! –Le grito, giro la llave del agua y al momento ambas comenzaron a empaparse.

-Lista o no allá voy. –Y la madre de Mai entro al cuarto, detrás de ella entro su padre, quien comenzó a revisar debajo de la cama, en el closet, afuera por si había alguien. Su madre entro al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Mai ¿estás bien?

-Si madre, solo que tenía un poco de insomnio y decidí bañarme.

-¿Con la ropa puesta? –Su madre comprendió que la pelinegra estaba con ella, recorrió un poco la puerta y las vio a ambas, Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba volteada hacia la pared pues tener a Mai mojada no ayudaba a su autocontrol. Su madre sonrió pero a la vez dirigió una dura mirada a Mai.

-Bueno, ya que estas bien y sola, tu padre y yo te dejamos en paz, descansa cariño y duérmete, mañana tienes escuela. –Y se fue llevándose a su esposo.

-Pero…

-Nada, no seas paranoico, esta bañándose, solo eso.

Mai apago la llave del agua e hizo que Natsuki se volteara y abriera los ojos al momento las mejillas de Natsuki tomaron un color rojo intenso pues tenía una Mai completamente empapada. Mai tenía sus hormonas al cien y a pesar de que sus padres se acababan de ir capturo los labios de Natsuki en un fogoso beso. Natsuki la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a ella. Los besos subieron de intensidad y la ropa de pronto les comenzó a estorbar, Natsuki se quito su saco estaba por desabotonar su camisa cuando en medio del cuarto de Mai vio a una muchacha. Inmediatamente Natsuki se separo de Mai.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Natsuki le dijo a Mai. La peli-naranja volteo y se encontró con Mikoto, quien sonrió al presenciar a las dos besándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Natsuki se acerco a Mikoto y la tomo del cuello de la camisa, al ser un poco más alta que Mikoto la levanto unos centímetros.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Mikoto le respondió cínicamente.

-Nat… Natsuki suéltala… ¿Mi… Mikoto que haces aquí? –Una nerviosa Mai se acercaba a ellas para separarlas.

-Hoy me toca venir a verte ¿ya se te olvido?

-Maldita… ¡te voy a matar!

La discusión comenzó a escucharse por toda la casa, los padres de Mai fueron al cuarto y sin tocar ni pedir permiso, entraron encontrándose con Mikoto en el suelo y Natsuki encima de ella mientras que Mai trataba de separarlas. Mai tenía tomada de un brazo a Natsuki y la jalaba para que se bajara de Mikoto quien solo se cubría la cara. El padre de Mai quito a la peli naranja y agarro a Natsuki de la cintura para prácticamente quitársela de encima a Mikoto.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Ya estate quieta! –Le grito el padre de Mai a Natsuki. Mientras que su madre ayudaba a Mikoto a ponerse de pie.

-Suélteme… –La pelinegra forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre del padre de Mai. Y lo consiguió le propino tremendo golpe a Mikoto que cayó al suelo con el labio roto.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de que Nao saliera de su casa Shizuru entro al viejo estudio de su padre. Con ayuda de las muletas camino a su interior y observa detalladamente el estante con cientos de libros, libretas y expedientes. Dos marcos de fotos adornan el mueble, una donde están los tres: él, ella y su madre y otra donde solo están ella y su padre. Toma este último con sus manos y con su dedo índice intenta tocar a su padre por medio de la imagen, su piel siente el frio del vidrio que la cubre, devolviéndola a la realidad, una lágrima sale de sus ojos, ella con su mano libre se limpia, no quiere ser débil y no lo será. Deja la foto en el lugar de donde la tomo.

Pasan unos instantes en los cuales logra serenarse, con sus manos se hace aire para secar las lagrimas que amenazan por salir. El pensar en su padre siempre la pone triste, pero ahora es muy diferente. Al ver a su padre se llena de ánimos para seguir adelante, tiene una misión que cumplir y esta por buen camino. Regresa su vista al librero y pasa sus delicados dedos por varios, el polvo ha comenzado a acumularse en ellos. No lo puede permitir, es el único recuerdo que tiene de su padre. Se dirige a la cocina por papel, franela para limpiar el lugar. No importa que sea media noche, ella no tiene sueño. A paso lento camina ayudada por las muletas cuando su celular timbra, desvía su camino hacia el sillón de la sala y lo toma.

-Fujino-San al habla. –No reconoce el número.

-Shizuru soy yo… Nao…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… tu lobo está en la cárcel.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así como lo oyes, tu amada está en la cárcel…

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?

-Ah…

Nao hace una pausa no es nada tonta y percibe genuina preocupación en la voz de Shizuru. Pero no le dice nada sobre su observación, decide contarle los últimos acontecimientos con Natsuki.

–Pues al parecer se peleo con una tipa.

-¿Por qué?

Shizuru piensa que posiblemente Natsuki se peleo con la novia que le conto que tenia. Pero no tiene sentido, al pensar que Natsuki es violenta con la persona que ama no tiene lógica alguna para ella.

-No lo sé bien… Mira, seguí al pequeño lobo feroz. –Nombre en clave que Nao le puso a Natsuki.-Como me lo pediste. Desvió su camino a una casa y entro por la ventana.

-Ara… -Shizuru piensa que Natsuki entro a robar, pero de nuevo, no tiene sentido.

-Estuvo un rato dentro, haciendo no se qué… media hora después se escucho un alboroto dentro de la casa y llego la policía.

-¿Estás con ella?

-No… estoy afuera de la comisaria.

-Voy para allá.

-No, quédate donde estas.

-Pero…

-Shizuru… piensa si vienes ella lo verá muy sospechoso. ¿Qué le dirás? ¿"Es que te mande seguir"? o ¿"es que pasaba casualmente por la comisaria y vine a ver qué hay de nuevo"? Aguarda a que ella te llame, es menor de edad y hay una fianza que tiene que pagar. Espérame en unos minutos estoy contigo, no vengas.

-Quédate con ella… paga la fian…za- Pero Nao ya no la escucho le colgó.

Shizuru miro su celular, y se deja caer en el sofá, desea que Natsuki le llame, que la busque para que la saque de ahí.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Natsuki se encuentra tras las rejas, con su mano derecha se agarra a uno de los barrotes y su frente pegada a otro, ve a su rival en la celda de enfrente, después de que le propinara tremendo derechazo a Mikoto, las dos terminaron en la comisaria. Mikoto se encuentra sentada en el suelo, y burlonamente ve a Natsuki quien sigue enojada. Llega una oficial que se dirige a ambas.

-Por hacer escándalo a altas horas de la noche pasaran el resto de la velada y mañana en la cárcel o pueden hacer una llamada para que vengan a pagar su fianza, es su derecho.

La oficial permanece unos segundos en silencio, esperando a que las acusadas respondan.

-Puedo pagar mi fianza. Solo dígame cuanto es. –Natsuki le dice sin despegar sus ojos de Mikoto, quien la sigue viendo de manera burlona.

-En su caso señorita no se puede. Ustedes legalmente aun son menores de edad, se solicita y se necesita la presencia de su tutor o un adulto responsable que responda por ustedes.

-¿Puedo hace una llamada? –Mikoto le pregunta a la oficial.

-Claro. –La oficial abre la reja y Mikoto sale.

-Sabes, llamare a Mai y a sus padres, merecen una disculpa de mi parte.

-Maldita… hija de… tus padres -Natsuki saca su mano por entre los barrotes tratando de alcanzar a la pelinegra quien se aleja riéndose de Natsuki acompañada de la oficial.

En la soledad de la celda Natsuki piensa en las opciones que tiene, están su madre, su padre, el tonto de su hermano, incluso la madre de Mai, pero ahora mismo no quiere nada con esa familia. Al enterarse que Mai no resistió la tentación y le fue infiel la llena de ira y a la vez de una profunda decepción.

.

.

.

-Vamos… llama… suena… -Shizuru sigue viendo su celular, esperando la llamada de Natsuki. Llega Nao quien la ve muy concentrada en dicho aparato.

-¿Qué haces Shizuru?

-Nada…

-… -Nao mira a Shizuru con cara de "por favor, ya dilo". Shizuru intenta no ver a su interlocutora pero termina cediendo.

-Está bien… espero que Natsuki me llame.

-Oh.

-Oh ¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Que idiotez estás diciendo!… es muy guapa, no lo niego…

-no te pregunte si es guapa, te pregunte si te gusta. O ¿Por qué la insistencia en que te llame?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo no me puedo enamorar de ella.

-Vamos Shizuru ella no está nada mal… es una buena muchacha… estudiosa… atlética…

-Nao…

-Por favor Shizuru, la he estado siguiendo desde que me lo pediste, he visto muchas cosas…

-Entiende solo la estoy usando para entrar a la organización de su padre, solo eso. No hay nada oculto…

-Bien.

-… Ni de amor o esas tonterías que dices.

-Shizuru, bien, ya entendí, no tienes que convencerme de lo contrario. Ahora lo mejor es que subas a tu habitación y te duermas o si prefieres subo contigo y "charlamos" un poco…

-Muy tentadora la oferta señorita Yuuki… tal vez me convenza.

Nao y Shizuru se fueron acercando con intensiones de besarse más la melodía de una llamada que entraba al celular de Shizuru las interrumpió. El número era desconocido para ambas, Shizuru miro a Nao y esta solo se encogió de hombros. Shizuru contesto.

-Ah, Shizuru… soy Natsuki ¿puedes venir por mi?

.

.

.

Natsuki al pensar en las opciones que tenia no se decidió por ninguna conocida, decidió llamar a Shizuru. Ella sabía que su madre estaba enojada por lo de la equivocación de novia así que no la ayudaría, su padre saldría de viaje en un par de horas mas no quería interrumpir su descanso, su hermano no quería deberle nada a él. Pensó en llamar a Tomoe pero lo más seguro es que le llamara a Reito y al hacerlo Saeko se enteraría y no quería eso. Termino su llamada y de nuevo era dirigida a las celdas cuando una pelinaranja se interpuso en su camino, era Mai. Mai lucia muy apenada, arrepentida. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Natsuki, pedirle disculpas.

-Natsuki… -Natsuki no miraba a Mai, miraba un punto en la pared.

-Yo lo siento… perdóname… no quería hacer…

-Cállate -Mai se sorprendió por lo que Natsuki le dijo. La misma Natsuki no lo pensó y lo dijo en automático, no quería seguir escuchando a Mai.

-Cometí un error, yo te quiero a ti… solo a ti te amo…

-¡Cállate! No me interesa saber que sientes tú por mí, porque claramente se ve que eso no vale nada para ti. Dices amarme y te revuelcas con esa maldita, eres una buscona…

La oficial dio un paso atrás cuando Mai le dio una cachetada a Natsuki. Mai tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, le dolían las palabras de Natsuki y no aguanto el impulso de darle una cachetada. Natsuki se llevo una mano a la cara y se acaricio la parte afectada, sonrió amargamente.

-En tu vida quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, lárgate con esa tipa, eres libre Mai Tokiha de acostarte con quien se te dé la gana, ya no tendrás a tu imbécil para verle la cara de idiota.

Y se fue sin necesidad que la oficial la guiara, mientras tanto Mai comenzó a llorar amargamente preguntándose ¿Qué había hecho?

.

.

.

A fuera de la comisaria estaba Mikoto, sentada en las gradas de la entrada a dicha institución junto con la persona que pago su fianza. Ambos estaban esperando a cierto pelinegro que no tardo en llegar en un auto de lujo. El automóvil era conducido por un chofer, al estacionarse Reito bajo el cristal y le hizo la seña a Mikoto de que se subiera al auto en la parte de atrás, mientras que la otra persona se subió en el asiento del copiloto. El auto emprendió su marcha.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí. –Reito sonrió.

-Mi madre estará muy complacida.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ojala este capítulo también les guste.


End file.
